SERUM
by PanggilAjaKakanda
Summary: [PENGUMUMAN] Bagi Sehun bercinta dengan wanita adalah kebutuhannya, namun wanita yang ia cintai membuatnya membenci semua wanita di dunia ini dan yang menjadi masalah adalah ia tidak lagi ingin bercinta dengan wanita dewasa. Apa jadinya bila seorang profesor muda menyarankan seorang anak laki-laki yang akan ia ubah sebagai perempuan menjadi pemuasnya? HUNHAN/PEDO/GS
1. Teaser

**SERUM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Genre : Science Fiction, Romance, Drama_

 _Warning : Genderswitch, Switchage, Pedo, typo(s), dll._

 _Rate : M_

 _Length : Oneshot_

 _Cast :_

.:.) Sehun

.:.) Xiao Lu/Wu Luhan

.:.) Kris/Wu Yifan

 _Other Cast :_

.:.) Kyungsoo

.:.) Kai/Jongin

.:.) Baekhyun

 ** _Summary:_**

Bagi seorang Sehun bercinta dengan wanita adalah kebutuhannya, namun wanita yang ia cintai membuatnya membenci semua wanita di dunia ini dan yang menjadi masalah adalah ia tidak lagi ingin bercinta dengan wanita dewasa. Apa jadinya bila seorang profesor muda menyarankan seorang anak laki-laki yang akan ia ubah sebagai perempuan menjadi pemuasnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cukup! Kita akhiri sampai di sini!"

"Sehun-ah, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya"

 **.**

 **.::. SERUM .::.**

 **.**

"Ada angin apa sampai kau terlihat seperti ini _Presdir_ Oh?"

"Aku sudah hampir sebulan tidak bercinta"

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dengan pacarmu saja?"

"Aku sudah memutuskannya"

"Wow lalu kau datang ke laboratoriumku untuk menceritakan keluh kesahmu, begitu?"

"Ck... Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu..."

"Tentang?"

"Pemuas napsu"

" _Oh man,_ kau tinggal di Seoul di tahun 2015 dan kau ke laboratoriumku hanya untuk menanyakan di mana tempat menyewa wanita lajang padaku?"

"Aku tidak suka memakai mereka"

"Kau 'kan bisa membuat setiap wanita yang melihatmu tertarik, kenapa kau harus bertanya padaku"

"Aku tidak menginginkan wanita dewasa manapun yang bisa berselingkuh, yang bisa dipakai siapa saja, yang bisa berubah pikiran kapan saja"

"Kalau begitu pakai saja anak kecil"

"Apa kau gila?"

"Anak kecil mudah dicuci otaknya, kau juga bisa menanamkan kepemilikan pada jiwa mereka"

"Tetapi aku membenci wanita"

"Kau bisa memilih seorang pr-"

"Aku masih normal!"

"Ck... Pria itu bisa kujadikan wanita"

"Maksudmu?"

 **.**

 **.::. SERUM .::.**

 **.**

" _Appa..._ "

"Panggil aku _oppa_ , sayang"

"Tetapi aku _namja_ "

"Sekarang kau seorang _yeoja_ "

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Delete or Post?_**

 ** _Author's note:_**

 ** _Hi, guys... I'm back_**

 **Akhir kalimat,** ** _review juseyo~_**

 **.**

 **.::. SERUM .::.**

 **.**

 **1:33 a.m.**

 **25/05/15**


	2. Chapter 1

**SERUM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author :**_ _Ciervo Azul_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Science Fiction, Romance, Drama_

 _ **Warning :**_ _Genderswitch, Switchage, Pedo, typo(s), dll._

 _ **Rate :**_ _M_

 _ **Length :**_ _Oneshot_

 _ **Cast :**_

 **.:.)** Sehun – 25 tahun ( _namja_ )

 **.:.)** Xiao Lu/Wu Luhan – 12 tahun ( _namja-yeoja_ )

 **.:.)** Kris/Wu Yifan – 29 tahun ( _namja_ )

 **.:.)** Wu Zitao – 24 tahun ( _yeoja_ )

 **.:.)** Park Chanyeol – 28 tahun ( _namja_ )

 _ **Other Cast :**_

 **.:.)** Do Kyungsoo – 28 tahun ( _yeoja_ )

 **.:.)** Kim Jongin/Kai – 26 tahun ( _namja_ )

 **.:.)** Baekhyun – 12 tahun ( _yeoja_ )

 ** _Summary:_**

Bagi seorang Sehun bercinta dengan wanita adalah kebutuhannya, namun gadis yang ia cintai membuatnya membenci wanita di dunia ini dan yang menjadi masalah adalah ia tidak lagi ingin bercinta dengan wanita dewasa –tulen-. Apa jadinya bila seorang profesor muda menyarankan seorang anak laki-laki yang akan ia ubah sebagai perempuan menjadi pemuasnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata setajam elang itu menatap sepasang mata burung hantu di hadapannya dengan tatapan mencela, sarat akan amarah dan kekecewaan. Wanita di hadapannya terus terisak dengan tatapan memohon. Kurang lebih dua puluh menit sang wanita menerima lontaran kekecewaan dari lelaki di depannya. Rahang tegas sang lelaki sudah mengeras akibat menahan emosi yang ia tahan.

"Dua belas tahun, _noona_..." geram sang lelaki sarat dengan emosi.

"Kau bahkan mengakuinya sebagai keponakanmu... _Eomma_ macam apa kau ini?" sambung sang lelaki.

"Hiks... Sehun-ah, a-aku bi-"

"Cukup! Kita akhiri sampai di sini!" ujar sang lelaki penuh ketegasan lalu ia mengangkat gagang telepon kantornya, menekan beberapa nomor yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan bagian keamanan.

"Sehun-ah, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya" kalimat terakhir yang bisa sang wanita ucapkan karena setelahnya beberapa pria bertubuh lebih besar dari pada dirinya menyeret paksa sang wanita yang tadinya mencoba memberontak.

"Pastikan dia dan Kim Jongin sialan itu tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki mereka di kantorku" perintah lelaki bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu dengan tegas yang ditanggapi anggukan mantap dari para pria berseragam _security_ itu.

 **...**

Sudah sebulan Sehun meluapkan emosinya terhadap wanita yang dulu ia cintai pada wanita-wanita jalang yang berkeliaran di _SM Bar_ , salah satu bar yang sering Sehun kunjungi. Dulu hidup Sehun dipenuhi dengan _Sex_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan ia jadikan pelampiasan rasa sedihnya terhadap kesendiriannya. Ya, dia sendirian dalam hal keluarga. Oh Sehun seorang anak tunggal dari keluarga Oh yang merupakan keluarga terkaya seasia. Namun kecelakaan pesawat sepuluh tahun silam membawa pergi kedua orang tua Sehun yang menyebabkan ia menjadi yatim piatu. Beruntung Sehun memiliki tiga sahabat yang tak lain juga relasi dari mendiang kedua orang tuanya, yakni Wu Yifan atau Kris –sepupu Sehun-, seorang jenius yang karena kejeniusannya telah mendapat gelar profesor di usia ke duapuluh enam tahunnya. Sayangnya karena kejeniusannya pula ia memiliki perilaku yang terbilang aneh di mata lagi Park Chanyeol yang terkenal dengan telinga perinya dan tak lupa kepribadiannya yang ceria bagaimanapun keadaan hatinya, hal itu membuat ia bisa menghibur setiap orang di dekatnya. Yang terakhir, sahabat sejati sekaligus sahabat termesumnya, Kim Jongin atau biasa disebut Kai. Mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil itu alasan mengapa sahabat kopi-susu ini sangat dekat, namun sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Kai telah menghianati Sehun dengan memiliki anak di luar nikah bersama Kyungsoo, cinta pertama Sehun, wanita yang sebulan lalu masih menyandang julukan calon istri Oh Sehun. Bagi Sehun bercinta dengan wanita adalah kebutuhannya, tetapi setelah bertemu dengan gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo lima tahun terakhir ini hidupnya berubah dalam artian membaik. Kyungsoo memberikan segala yang Sehun butuhkan mulai dari kasih sayang, waktu hingga tubuhnya. Hal itu yang membuat Sehun tak ragu untuk melamar Kyungsoo menjadi istrinya.

" _Ge_ , kau di mana?" tanya Sehun pada seorang di seberang sana yang pastinya lebih tua darinya.

"Di Laboratorium"

"Penemuan baru?" tanya Sehun sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Ya, seperti biasa. Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?" tanya lelaki di seberang dengan nada menggoda yang terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Huhh, anggap saja begitu" balas Sehun lalu memutuskan sambungan terlebih dahulu. Kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan langkah panjang yang terlihat terburu-buru. Beberapa pegawai kantornya memberi hormat saat ia melintas dan tak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Sehun. Sekarang yang ada di kepalanya hanya mencari cara terbaik untuk memuaskan napsunya tanpa menyusut emosinya. Tiga puluh menit sudah ditempuh Sehun, sampailah ia di gedung besar dengan tulisan besar bertuliskan _Wu Laboratorium_. Sehun ingat saat di bangku _High School_ ia menjadi saksi di mana seorang Wu Yifan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh siswi pindahan asal Cina bernama Huang Zitao yang masih duduk di bangku _Junior High School_ karena menurut Zitao, Yifan hanyalah seorang anak mami yang hanya bisa meminta uang pada ayahnya. Karena hal itu Yifan berjanji untuk melamar Zitao setelah ia bisa membangun Laboratoriumnya sendiri dan enam bulan lalu tepat saat upacara kelulusan S2 Zitao di Universitas, Sehun kembali menjadi saksi lamaran seorang Wu Yifan -yang berkat bantuan Tuhan dan kerja kerasnya- diterima oleh Zitao.

Sehun memasuki ruang laboratorium khusus milik sang sepupu dengan kawalan beberapa _body guard_ di kiri dan kanannya, ini hal biasa bagi Sehun. _Sekalipun kau istri atau anak dari pemilik gedung ini kau akan tetap dikawal ketat sebelum bertemu denganku_ , itu kalimat yang Yifan lontarkan saat pertama kali Sehun memasuki gedung dengan tingkat keamanan berlapis ini. Setelah menemukan sang lelaki yang lebih jangkung berada di kursi kantor di hadapan pintu masuk, para _bodyguard_ memberi hormat pada Yifan lalu meninggalkan ruangan khusus tersebut. Lelaki bermarga Wu itu berdiri dari singgasananya memasang wajah terkejut dibuat-buat yang dibalas dengan tatapan jengah dari lelaki bermarga Oh di depannya.

"Ada angin apa sampai kau terlihat seperti ini Presdir Oh?" tanya Yifan tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat memuakkan untuk Sehun. Setelah dipersilahkan duduk di sebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari Yifan ia menyamankan dirinya di sana sembari memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah hampir sebulan tidak bercinta" aku Sehun dengan jujur, benar ia menyewa bermacam-macam wanita jalang selama sebulan belakangan ini tetapi, yang ia lakukan di ranjang hanya menelanjangi mereka lalu menampar kedua belah pipi sang jalang dan sebagai sentuhan akhir Sehun melemparkan uang lembaran berjumlah jutaan won ke wajah mereka. Yifan tahu itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dengan pacarmu saja?" tanya Yifan dengan santai, ia bukannnya belum tahu adik sepupunya sudah berpisah dengan wanita bermarga Do itu. Ia hanya ingin mendengar cerita detailnya dari sang narasumber langsung.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya" jawab Sehun tak berminat.

"Wow lalu kau datang ke laboratoriumku untuk menceritakan keluh kesahmu, begitu?" ujar Yifan tak puas dengan jawaban lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Ck... Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu, _ge_..." dia mulai merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Tentang?" Yifan sangat ingin tahu sebenarnya tetapi, ia membiarkan Sehun bercerita pada waktunya nanti.

"Pemuas napsu" kedua kata itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun.

" _Oh man_ , kau tinggal di Seoul di tahun 2016 dan kau ke laboratoriumku hanya untuk menanyakan di mana tempat menyewa wanita jalang padaku?" tanya Yifan setengah tak percaya.

"Aku tidak suka memakai mereka lagi" Sehun mulai tak suka dengan perkataan Yifan.

"Kau 'kan bisa membuat setiap wanita yang melihatmu tertarik, kenapa kau harus bertanya padaku"

"Aku tidak menginginkan wanita dewasa manapun yang bisa berselingkuh, yang bisa dipakai siapa saja, yang bisa berubah pikiran kapan saja" Sehun mengusap wajah tampannya dengan frustasi.

"Kalau begitu pakai saja anak kecil" kata Yifan sembari menatap serum baru temuannya.

"Apa kau gila, _ge_?"nada bicara Sehun yang semula datar berubah menjadi tinggi, tak lupa ia bangkit dari duduknya tanda protes.

"Anak kecil mudah dicuci otaknya, kau juga bisa menanamkan kepemilikan pada jiwa mereka"jelas Yifan dengan wajah seriusnya, Sehun mulai menimang perkataan lelaki berdarah Cina itu.

"Tetapi aku membenci wanita" lirihnya.

"Kau bisa memilih seorang pr-"

"Aku masih normal!" Sehun memotong ucapan Yifan yang belum selesai.

"Ck... Pria itu bisa kujadikan wanita" _smirk_ memuakkan –untuk Sehun- itu terpampang di wajah campuran Yifan.

"Maksudmu, _ge_?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Ini..." lelaki dengan tinggi berlebihan itu memamerkan temuan barunya.

"Serum?" Yifan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kami –tim peneliti yang dipimpin oleh Yifan- sudah melakukan percobaan pada beberapa tikus untuk merubah jenis kelamin secara alami. Serum ini dapat mematikan gen Sox9, sel-sel testosteron pada tikus jantan secara spontan akan berubah dan berkembang penuh menjadi sel-sel ovarium. Hal itu disebabkan gen FoxL2 yang bertindak pengganti gen Sox9, dan akan mengirim sinyal kimia untuk mengubah sel testosteron menjadi sel ovarium yang terdapat pada vagina. Jadi anak itu akan berubah dengan sendirinya menjadi perempuan tanpa melakukan operasi kelamin" jelas Yifan sembari mengelus kotak kaca berisi serum buatannya dan timnya. Sehun menarik senyum tampannya tanda ia setuju dengan ide Yifan.

"Jadi kau ingin anak seperti apa?" tanya Yifan.

"Kau saja yang memilihkannya, _ge_... Aku tahu seleramu bagus" balas Sehun dengan nada ceria lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Yifan yang kembali sendiri. Lelaki berusia hampir memasuki kepala tiga itu tersenyum tulus sembari memandang kepergian Sehun.

"Dasar anak manja berwajah datar" gumam Yifan lalu terkekeh mengingat tingkah Sehun kala mereka masih kecil. Tak mau terlarut dalam kenangan, ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor satu dan langsung menyambungkannya ke nomor sang panda tercinta.

" _Hon,_ besok jadwalmu kosong?" tanya Yifan pada sang istri.

"..."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok kita pergi ke panti asuhan, _okay?_ Aku butuh bantuanmu"

"..."

"Kau bisa membantuku memilih anak yang cocok untuk Sehun"

 **.**

 **.::. Serum .::.**

 **.**

Keesokkan paginya pasangan suami-istri itu memulai misi mereka untuk memilih anak lelaki termanis di berbagai panti asuhan. Ternyata banyak anak manis yang masuk ke dalam kategori manis bahkan Zitao sempat salah mengira bahwa mereka adalah perempuan. Beberapa profil dari anak panti asuhan itu langsung Yifan kirimkan kepada Sehun. Dan dengan waktu kurang dari satu menit Yifan mendapat balasan dari Sehun.

"Sudah kuduga dia pasti memilih yang paling cantik" senyum Yifan tak lepas dari bibirnya kala tahu pilihannya sejak pertama sama seperti yang Sehun inginkan.

"Ayo kita bawa dia pulang, _ge_... Dia sangat menggemaskan" pekik Zitao yang sempat mengira anak pilihan Sehun sebagai seorang anak perempuan. Yifan menggangguk setuju, setelah beberapa lama mengurus surat-surat sang anak akhirnya mereka bertiga pulang bersama.

" _Ge,_ nanti aku boleh mendandaninya 'kan?" tanya Zitao dari arah belang sembari mengelus rambut madu sang anak dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja, Sehun akan sangat berterima kasih karena hal itu" jawab Yifan sembari memberikan senyumnya lewat kaca spion di tengah mobil lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan yang ada di depannya.

 **...**

Do Kyungsoo, nama yang tertanam dalam hati seorang Kim Jongin yang tak pernah tergantikan hingga saat ini. Ia mengakui kesalahannya tiga belas tahun silam di mana ia tidak mengakui darahnya yang mengalir dalam janin Kyungsoo. Penyesalan besar itu berpuncak sebulan lalu kala ia bersama Sehun sedang memilih jas terbaik yang akan dipakai sang sahabat untuk hari bahagianya nanti.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seseorang telah menghamili, Kyungsoo?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari kedua belah bibir lelaki bermarga Kim itu, lelaki lainnya yang sedang membetulkan kerah kemeja putihnya di depan cermin menghentikan pergerakannya untuk sesaat.

"Aku akan membunuhnya" jawabnya dengan datar.

"Sekalipun orang itu adalah aku?" pertanyaan itu membuat lelaki bersurai coklat tua itu berbalik menghadap lawan bicaranya.

"Kemungkinan untukmu" wajahnya datar lalu berubah tertertawa saat ia kembali memandangi pantulan dirinya kembali.

"Berhentilah bermain-main dengan wanita dan cepatlah menikah sepertiku" tambahnya sembari melemparkan senyum yang dapat melelehkan para wanita yang melihat.

"Ya, aku akan menikah dan..." Jongin menunduk lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Dan?" tanya Sehun lewat cermin.

"Dan calonnya adalah Kyungsoo" lirih Jongin setelah mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sehun dengan penuh keyakinan lewat cermin yang sama.

"Lelucon macam apa ini, _Kkamjong_?" tanya Sehun sembari terkekeh.

"Byun Baekhyun, dia adalah anakku dan Kyungsoo. Bukan keponakan dari Kyungsoo" Jongin membeberkan fakta yang telah ia sembunyikan dua belas tahun belakangan ini.

"Ini tidak lucu, hentikanlah Kai" ujar Sehun masih tak menanggapinya serius.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang Kyungsoo sudah tidak perawan saat kau tiduri" ungkap Jongin pelan.

"Itu bukan berarti dia sudah melahirkan, Kai" Sehun kembali berbalik menatap sahabatnya.

"Kami sudah bertemu di Jepang tiga belas tahun yang lalu dan kami melakukannya, Sehun-ah... Dia melahirkan anak kami... Anakku..." lirih lelaki berkulit gelap itu kala mengaku pada lelaki di depannya.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Sehun dengan geram.

"Dua belas tahun, Kai... Dua belas tahun! Kenapa kau baru mengakuinya sekarang?!" teriak Sehun dengan nyaring. Lelaki bermarga Kim di hadapannya menunduk dalam, ia tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi.

"Aku baru menyadari kesalahanku, Se–"

"AKU MUAK DENGAN KALIAN!"

Itu kalimat terakhir yang Jongin dengar dari sahabatnya. Sudah hampir lima minggu ia tidak menemui sang sahabat. Undangan emas dengan nama penerima _Oh Sehun_ itu tergeletak di meja kerjanya tanpa ada niatan mengantar kepada sang undangan.

" _Appa!_ " suara gadis kecil itu membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Dibawanya tubuh mungil sang gadis dalam pangkuannya.

" _Appa_ , kenapa?" tanya sang gadis kecil dengan wajah khawatirnya, tangan gembilnya mencoba meraih pipi sang ayah namun belum sampai. Jongin menggantikan pipinya dengan sebuah genggaman tangan, tak lupa senyum tegarnya ia berikan pada sang anak.

" _Appa_ tidak apa-apa, Baekkie" sang anak mengerjapkan mata kecilnya beberapa kali sebelum kembali membuka bibir mungilnya.

" _Eomma_ bilang besok ada acara besar, Baekkie boleh ikut 'kan, _appa_?" mohonnya dengan nada manja. Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk sembari sesekali mengecup pipi _chubby_ sang anak.

"Tentu saja, itu 'kan acara untuk Baekkie juga"

"Horeee" pekik anak bernama Baekhyun dengan girang.

 **...**

Kedua mata rusa itu mengerjap perlahan menandakan keasadarannya telah kembali seutuhnya pada dirinya. Tangan mungilnya mengepal lalu di bawa ke arah matanya untuk membantu mengembalikan penglihatannya kembali jernih. Keningnya mengkerut karena tak seorangpun ia temukan di ruangan megah yang di dominasi dengan warna putih tersebut.

KLEK

Pintu besar dengan ukiran rumit di setiap sisinya itu terbuka dengan perlahan, menampakkan seorang wanita cantik dengan mata pandanya yang sedang berbinar menatap si mungil yang sudah sepenuhnya terbangun. Kaki jengjang bak model itu dibawanya mendekat, setelah berada di samping bocah bermata rusa jemari lentiknya ia bawa untuk mengelus surai madu sang anak.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya" sapaan pertama yang hinggap di telinga sang bocah cantik.

"I-iya..." jawabnya dengan serak, Zitao –wanita bermata panda- itu mengambilkan sebuah gelas berisi air yang sudah tersedia di nakas lalu memberikannya pada sang anak sembari tersenyum.

"Minumlah, kau pasti haus" sang anak mengangguk lalu meminum air dalam gelas hingga habis.

"Terima kasih..."

"Mama, panggil aku mama, sayang" jawab Zitao yang mengerti dengan raut wajah bingung sang anak.

"Ah, bolehkah?" tanya sang anak dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Tentu saja boleh" sebuah suara berat mengintrupsi dari arah pintu, dua tubuh dengan tinggi yang hampir sama mulai memasuki ruanga tersebut.

"Kau sangat cantik, ternyata" puji lelaki yang lebih putih dengan _smirk_ -nya membuat si mungil menunduk malu.

"Jangan menggoda anakku dulu, masih ada kami di sini" sungut Yifan sembari menarik rambut teratas adik sepupunya.

"Aishh diamlah, _ge_... Aku sedang menikmati wajahnya" mendengar itu Zitao segera mendekap si mungil dalam pelukannya.

"Dasar mesum! Menjauh kau dari anakku" Sehun menatap pasangan pengantin baru di hadapannya dengan datar.

"Dia milikku, menjauh darinya kalian 'kan hanya orang tua angkatnya" tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan si mungil lalu mengecupnya.

"Malam ini kau milikku, sayang" tak lupa kedipan nakal ia berikan pada si mungil.

"Ck... Sudah sudah, kalian membuat Xiao Lu bingung dengan ucapan kalian" Yifan mencoba menjadi penengah.

"Xiao Lu, kau dengarkan _appa_ , ya" Yifan mengambil bagian lain dari sisi tempat tidur si mungil lalu memberi kode kepada dua orang dewasa lain untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam dengannya, dia milikku"ancam Sehun yang dihadiahi pukulan di kepala dari Tao lalu menyeret paksa sang sepupu ipar keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah dirasa kedua orang tersebut sudah berada di luar Yifan segera mengeluarkan sebuah permen karamel dari sakunya. Tangan lebarnya menggoyang-goyangkan permen dengan bungkus pink itu di depan sang bocah mungil.

"Ambillah dan dengarkan apa yang _appa_ katakan" Xiao Lu mengangguk patuh dan mengambilnya dengan cepat, setelah dirasa permen karamel itu telah meleleh di mulut sang anak Yifan memulai acara pencucian otaknya.

"Namamu Wu Luhan. Aku Wu Yifan dan wanita tadi, Wu Zitao adalah orang tuamu. Lelaki tadi adalah Oh Sehun, pemilikmu. Kau tidak berhak bertanya mengapa kau dipilih oleh kami untuk menjadi miliknya. Kau harus mengikuti semua perintah dan keinginannya, apapun itu tanpa protes..." Yifan mengambil jeda sejenak untuk mengeluarkan serum dengan cairan berwarna bening tersebut dari saku jas putihnya.

"Kau harus membiasakan dirimu, dia tidak jahat. Selama kau patuh padanya..." Yifan mengelus tangan mungil sang anak, memberikan sedikit relaksasi pada target suntikkannya nanti.

"Dia hanya butuh pelampiasan dan kaulah yang ia percaya untuk hal itu..." sengatan dingin terasa di tangan mungil itu saat Yifan mengolesi alkohol yang terlah diserap oleh kapas kecil, namun sama sekali tidak membuat sang anak menyadari apa yang akan Yifan lakukan padanya.

"Jadilah anak perempuan yang manis dan penurut, maka hidupmu akan aman dan terjamin" Yifan sudah mengarahkan suntikan pada tangan si mungil.

 **SLEP**

"AHH" teriakan itu terdengar sampai keluar kamar, dengan didorong rasa penasaran Sehun dan Zitao memasuki ruangan itu dengan tergesa.

"Ada apa?" tanya keduanya bersamaan. Di atas ranjang tubuh mungil Xiao Lu sudah terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

"Serumnya mulai berekasi, lihatlah..." ujar Yifan sembari membuka kancing kemeja si mungil satu per satu. Dada rata itu mulai membentuk bukit kecil. Sehun dan Zitao memandangnya dengan takjub.

"Secepat itu?" tanya Zitao dengan heran, Yifan mengangguk lalu berdiri.

"Sesuai perjanjian kita, di pagi hari Luhan akan menjadi anak kami dan malam harinya ia akan menjadi pemuasmu." Yifan menatap jam dinding dalam ruangan itu.

"Besok pagi kami akan menjemputnya untuk ke sekolah, jadi jangan melakukannya dengan berlebihan" tambah Yifan yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh sang sepupu.

"Aku hanya akan mengenalkan bagian tubuhku padanya" ujar Sehun dengan _smirk_ -nya.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, bersenang-senanglah, Sehun-ah" seru Yifan sembari menepuk pundak lelaki bermarga Oh itu.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku tentang hal ini, _ge_..." sungut Tao dengan kesal, Yifan mendekap tubuh sang istri dengan penuh pengertian.

"Akan kujelaskan setelah kita berada di rumah" Yifan mencoba membuat Tao tenang.

"T-tapi kau bilang dia aka-"

"Sttt sudah, _honey_ " Yifan menutup pintu kamar itu dengan susah payah namun ia kembali membukanya membuat Sehun melemparkan tatapan terganggu padanya.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ingat..." ucapan Yifan menggantung direspon Sehun dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Jangan mengharapkan anak darinya, efek samping serum ini membuatnya tidak bisa memiliki anak" ada rasa menyesal yang hinggap di hati lelaki berkulit seputih susu itu namun ia tak mau membawa perasaannya terlalu dalam untuk hal ini.

"Tenang saja, itu tidak akan terjadi. Hal ini malah memudahkanku, _ge_..."

 **.**

 **.::. Serum .::.**

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih tujuh menit, pada dasarnya sekarang adalah waktu untuk tidur namun Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur kala maniknya menangkap pergerakkan dari objek yang sudah tiga jam tertidur di ranjangnya. Tubuh mungil itu tampak mencari kehangatan, kemeja yang tadi masih menutupi tubuhnya sudah dilenyapkan entah kemana oleh sang pemilik kamar. Sehun enggan menutup tubuh mulus itu dengan apapun, bukannya tega tetapi ia sudah tak sabar untuk mencicipi tubuh mungil itu.

"Sudah bangun, sayang?" Sehun mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Luhan yang mulai terbangun.

"I-ini dimana?" tanya si mata rusa dengan bingung karena tempatnya tertidur tadi berbeda dengan yang sekarang.

"Ini kamarku, tenanglah jangan tegang" ujar Sehun saat melihat puting Luhan yang sedari tadi tertidur menjadi menegang.

"I-iya, _appa_ " ujar Luhan sembari mendekap dirinya dengan lengannya sendiri untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

"Panggil aku _oppa_ , sayang..." koreksi Sehun sembari mengecup pundak polos Luhan dengan ringan. Luhan menengadah, mata rusanya bertubrukan dengan mata elang Sehun.

"Tapi aku lelaki" lirihnya tanpa menyadari perubahan di tubuhnya.

"Sekarang kau seorang perempuan, sayang" ujar Sehun sembari melepas tangan mungil Luhan dari dadanya sendiri. Mata rusa itu membulat.

"Kau. Seorang. Perempuan." bisik Sehun lalu meremas dada mungil itu dengan perlahan.

"Ahh" leguhan pertamanya terdengar seperti nyanyian surga untuk Sehun.

"Mari mengenal tubuh satu sama lain" bibir tipis itu meraup puting ranum si mungil dengan lahap, tak ada penolakan. Sehun senang akan hal itu. Ditidurkannya tubuh polos sang gadis kecil. Naluri si mungil membawa tangannya ke rambut Sehun, membuat rambut itu berantakkan dan sang lelaki dewasa menyukai hal itu. Jemari panjangnya di bawa ke liang sang gadis yang mulai basah. Dikecupnya kedua puting sang gadis bergantian.

"Mhhh terushh" desah Luhan menikmati permainan Sehun di kedua puting tegangnya.

 **BRAKK**

"S-Sehun-ah... A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

 **.**

 **.::. Serum .::.**

 **.**

Setelah acara perkenalan tubuhnya dan Luhan diganggu oleh seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah salah satu mantan jalangnya, Sehun yang emosinya sudah di ubun-ubun segera memanggil keamanan untuk mengusir wanita bermarga Jung tersebut dengan seretan paksa. Mata elangnya menatap sebuah benda berbentuk persegi yang terjatuh sebelum Krystal menghilang dari hadapan Sehun. Sebuah senyuman miris tercipta di kedua belah bibirnya.

"Seharusnya kau menikah denganku, _noona_..." lirih Sehun sembari menatap undangan elegan yang memang ditujukan untuknya.

"Nghh" ringisan itu menyadarkan Sehun dari kesedihan sesaatnya. Pria tinggi itu segera menghampiri _slave_ mungilnya yang sedang merintih sembari memegangi perutnya dengan wajah kesakitan.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang segera menatap si mungil. Namun, bukan jawaban yang ia dapat hanya rintihan kesakitan yang dapat ditangkap oleh pendengarannya.

"Kau memiliki penyakit maag?" tanyanya lagi dengan raut khawatir walau tatapan laparnya pada gadis kecil di depannya sangat kentara. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

' _Sial, hanya melihat tubuh telanjangnya saja adikku sudah tegang'_ batin Sehun sembari menatap bagian selatannya yang gagal dipuaskan.

"Tahan sebentar" pria berkulit pucat itu bangun dari duduknya dan mengangkat gagang telepon yang berada di atas nakas, menekan beberapa nomor yang akan menyambungkannya ke dapur.

"Kau punya alergi terhadap makanan, sayang?" tanya Sehun sembari mengelus pipi merah gadis mungil yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Ba... Wang..." lirihnya dengan mata terpejam erat membuat fantasi liar Sehun semakin menjadi dalam kepalanya. Pria tampan itu menggeleng untuk menepis pikiran kotornya agar bisa membiarkan gadis manisnya makan terlebih dahulu.

"Bawakan makanan apa saja ke kamarku dan pastikan tidak ada bawang di dalamnya" perintah Sehun kepada kepala pelayannya tanpa mendengar sahutan dari sang pelayan Sehunpun memutuskan sambungan. Ditariknya selimut yang sedari tadi dijauhkan dari sang gadis agar tidak bisa menutupi tubuh polosnya, sepasang kaki jenjangnya dibawa ke arah _walk in closet_ setelah memilih sebuah kemeja berlengan panjang yang cukup tipis Sehun langsung kembali pada ranjangnya dan memakaikannya dengan perlahan pada si mungil sebelum para pelayan datang dan melihat _miliknya_ tak lupa sebuah kecupan di leher jenjang sang gadis yang sangat terekspose karena rambut pendeknya.

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

Ketukan tiga kali dari pintu kamar menandakan makanan gadisnya sudah datang. Setelah mempersilahkan para pelayan untuk masuk, Sehun langsung membantu Luhan untuk bersandar pada _headboard_ dan Sehun secara naluriah menyuapi si mungil yang makan sembari meringis menahan perih di lambungnya. Melihat Luhan mulai makan dengan biasa membuat kedua sudut bibir pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun ini terangkat.

"Tahu begini aku membangunkanmu dari tadi" gumam Sehun sembari mengelus surai gadis manis di depannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, mata elang sang pria menatap teduh manik rusa sang gadis yang sedang mengerjap dengan polos karena kesadarannya baru pulih seutuhnya. Sejenak Sehun lupa bahwa 'adiknya' sudah tegang.

" _Oppa_ tidak makan?" tanya sang gadis kecil yang ditanggapi gelengan tanpa suara dari si pria.

" _Wae_?" tanya sang gadis lagi dengan wajah penuh tanyanya. Seorang Oh Sehun terkekeh.

"Aku masih kenyang, sayang" jawabnya dengan ramah sembari tersenyum. Sangat menawan hingga Luhan merona melihatnya.

"Lulu tidak suka makan sendiri..." lirihnya sembari menunduk, Sehun yang melihat akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu" ucapan Sehun sontak membuat Luhan mengangkat wajah manisnya yang sekarang tersenyum senang.

"Tapi ada syaratnya" tambah Sehun dengan _smirk_ samarnya.

"Apa syaratnya, _oppa_?" tanya Luhan dengan antusias.

"Kau harus menciumku sebanyak suapan yang masuk ke mulutku" Luhan yang memang polos menganggap sebuah ciuman bukanlah hal besar maka ia mengangguk dengan antusias sebagai jawaban.

 **...**

Gadis bermarga Jung yang baru saja diusir dari kediaman mantan pacarnya –menurutnya- memandang _mansion_ pria bermarga Oh itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. Terlebih saat ia mengingat apa yang tadi dilakukan oleh sang pemilik _mansion_ megah itu, ia tak menyangka setelah mengganti dirinya dengan Kyungsoo lalu sekarang Kyungsoo dengan seenaknya akan menikah dengan sahabat karib Sehun dan kejadian yang ia dapati di kamar Sehun membuatnya sangat amat pusing.

"Apa dia sudah gila? Apa kenikmatan yang ia dapat dari anak di bawah umur itu?" cibir Krystal tak terima. Sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya untuk merebut kembali seorang Oh Sehun.

"Nikmatilah gadis itu sekarang, karena tak lama lagi kau akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya, Oh Sehun" sebuah senyuman licik terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

 **...**

Acara makan malam itupun berakhir dengan ciuman panas yang didominasi oleh Sehun, walau Luhan sempat membalas beberapa lumatan yang menyenangkan hati Sehun namun, sang pria tetap tidak membiarkan dirinya kalah. Keduanya terengah dengan posisi Sehun berada di atas si mungil. Tatapan tajam itu bertemu dengan sepasang mata sayu yang mana bereaksi pada bagian selatan tubuh sang pria.

"Bisa bantu aku membuka kemeja pengganggu ini, sayang?" pinta Sehun sembari memberikan kerlingan pada si mungil dan tanpa bantahan jemari lentiknya bermain dari titik pertemuan tulang selangka sang pria hingga bagian terbawah yang berarti semua kancing kemeja itu telah terbuka. Sehun dengan cekatan menarik kemeja hitamnya hingga yang tersisa di tubuhnya tinggal celana bahan yang tampak menyesakkan. Tangan besarnya membawa tangan yang lebih mungil pada ikat pinggang, lalu berbisik.

"Buka semua kain yang ada di tubuhku" bagaikan tersihir, si mungil yang sudah merona hebat tetap menurut untuk menelanjangi pria dewasa di hadapannya hingga tak ada bagian tubuh dari si pria yang tertutupi. Luhan menunduk dalam membuat Sehun gemas melihatnya. Dengan lembut tangan besar itu menyentuh dada kecil di depannya –yang masih terhalang kemeja tipis- secara bergantian. Luhan mati-matian menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu jauh dari batas normal. Puting mungil itu menegang akibat rangsangan yang diberikan Sehun.

"Kau menyukainya?" tangan lainnya bebas dan digunakan sang pria untuk membuka kancing kemeja yang nyaris tembus pandang itu. Beruntung Luhan sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya sementara Sehun yang memakai suapan makanan sebagai kedok untuk memulai aktivitas panas mereka tidak peduli dengan makanan yang masuk ke lambungnya.

"Nghhh" leguhan polos Luhan memecahkan libido Sehun yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Luhan yang belum selesai membuka celana Sehun karena disibukan dengan rangsangan tangan nakal pria dewasa di hadapannya. Sehun tak mau membuang waktu akhirnya bangkit dan membuka celananya sendiri hingga tak sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhnya. Luhan yang sempat kecewa karena tangan besar Sehun berhenti memberinya rangsangan, sekarang sibuk dengan keterkejutan sekaligus rasa malu yang membuat wajahnya merona hingga ke telinga.

"Jangan malu, sayang. Kau akan terbiasa" ucap Sehun dengan santai lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke kemeja Luhan.

 **SRET**

Seluruh kancing itu terbuka dengan sekali tarikan, Luhan yang kembali terkejut dengan reflek menarik selimut tebal yang berada di pahanya saat Sehun menarik lepas kemejanya.

"Apa yang mau kau tutupi hmm?" Sehun yang berdiri di sisi ranjang akhirnya naik, menindih Luhan yang mungil. Meciumin seluruh wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang membuat sepasang mata rusa itu menutup sementara bibir _cherry_ -nya mengeluarkan tawa-tawa yang menggelitik hati Sehun.

"Hen-Hentikan, _oppa_. Ini geli" seru Luhan sembari mengontrol tawanya. Sehun yang melihat itu semakin gencar menciumi Luhan hingga sampai di payudaranya. Sepasang puting merah jambu yang menegang membuat Sehun tak sabar mencicipinya namun, keinginannya itu diurungkan. Ia ingin menggoda gadis kecilnya terlebih dahulu. Sehun mengecupi daging payudara mungil itu tanpa menyentuh puting yang sudah tegak menantang.

" _Oppahh_..." erang Luhan dengan nada frustasi yang sangat kentara di telinga Sehun. Dan dibalas dengan gumaman oleh si pria dewasa karena tak mau melepas payudara kenyal yang sedang ia hisapi. Tangannya yang bebas merambat ke dalam selimut dari arah samping menuju daerah selatan sang gadis sementara tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menyanggah tubuhnya.

"Hisap lagihh" pinta Luhan tidak tahan karena bagian putingnya belum dijamah. Sehun tersenyum senang setelah membuat _kiss mark_ di kedua dada Luhan. Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk dengan tumpuan kedua lututnya. Tangan nakalnya mengelus paha dalam Luhan di dalam selimut.

"Mhhh" Luhan meleguh sembari membuka pahanya secara naluriah. Sehun memainkan jemari bebasnya di sekitar dada Luhan, memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan yang memabukan.

" _Oppahhh_ sentuh bagian ituhhh" melihat Luhan yang menutup rapat mata rusanya, Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya dan tanpa ragu mengeluar masukkan jari-jari panjangnya di liang kenikmatan Luhan. Gerakan perlahannya berubah kala sang gadis memintanya mempercepat gerakan tangan dalam lubang sempit itu, dengan senang hati Sehun mengabulkannya walau ia lebih menginginkan lubang itu dimasuki kejantanannya yang sudah sekeras kayu di bawah sana. Setelah beberapa tusukan di titik kenikmatan Luhan, akhinya mendapatkan klimaksnya. Tangan besar itu mengusap rambut pendek sang gadis yang sedang terengah di bawahnya. Saat merasa gadisnya sudah bernapas dengan benar Sehun bangkit sembari menarik tangan Luhan dengan lembut, membalikkan posisi mereka dengan Luhan berada di atas Sehun.

"Manjakan dia dengan mulutmu, sayang" ujar Sehun seduktif sembari mengocok penisnya. Luhan menatap polos milik Sehun, dulu ia juga memiliki penis tetapi ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara memanjakan sebuah penis dengan mulut.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, _oppa_?" tanya Luhan apa adanya. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya menatap Luhan dengan wajah tersiksanya, ia sadar sangat sadar bahwa ini bukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan anak berusia dua belas tahun dan berarti ia harus mengajari gadisnya.

"Pijat dia dengan tanganmu lalu masukkan ke dalam mulut hangatmu" Luhan yang menerima perintah dari Sehun langsung saja melakukan hal tersebut. Dengan perlahan jemari mungilnya memijat penis Sehun yang sangat amat keras, jangan lupakan kedua tangan Luhan yang tidak mampu melingkupi keseluruhan diameter penis Sehun yang besar. Pijatan Luhan berbeda dari jalang-jalang yang pernah Sehun gagahi, sentuhan Luhan sangat lembut walau amatir namun memiliki sensasi tersendiri untuk Sehun.

"Masukkan sayanghh" Sehun mengerang tertahan saat Luhan memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam mulut hangat itu. Beberapa kali gigi Luhan menggigit kulit penis Sehun dan itu menghasilkan kenikmatan yang selama ini dicari pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu. Dengan sendirinya dimaju-mundurkannya penis itu sampai mengenai tenggorokan sang gadis. Luhan tersentak akibat gerakan Sehun, namun ia membiarkannya karena ia harus menuruti keinginan pemiliknya sesuai apa yang _appa_ -nya –Yifan- katakan. Setelah lima sentakan akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan cairan _semen_ -nya di dalam mulut Luhan dan seperti yang Sehun kira, mulut Luhan terlalu kecil untuk menampung cairannya. Sehun memangut mulut Luhan untuk membagi cairannya. Pria dewasa itu kembali menelepon pelayannya untuk membereskan tempat tidurnya yang sudah berantakkan dan makanan sisa yang tadi tak termakan oleh Luhan dan dirinya. Dengan lembut Sehun menggendong tubuh mungil Luhan yang mulai mengeluarkan aroma sperma seperti dirinya ke dalam kamar mandi. Acara mandi mereka berlangsung dengan tenang karena Luhan sudah cukup kelelahan hingga tertidur saat Sehun memandikannya. Sehun kembali menggendong Luhan keluar kamar mandi dan saat itu semua kekacauan di kamarnya sudah beres seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Pria dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata itu meletakan tubuh si mungil dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya. Tanpa menggunakan sehelai benangpun keduanya tertidur di ranjang sang dominan setelah sebelumnya Sehun menarik selimut tebal hitam miliknya sebatas dada dan tak lupa merengkuh gadisnya.

' _Aneh sekali, rasanya senyaman bersama Kyungsoo noona. Bahkan mungkin lebih'_ batin Sehun sembari menatap wajah Luhan yang terlelap dan setelahnya ia ikut memasuki alam mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.::. Serum .::.**

 **.**

Pagi ini _mansion_ Oh Sehun dihebohkan oleh teriakan sepupu iparnya yang tak lain adalah ibu angkat Luhan.

"OH SEHUN KENAPA KAU MEMBUAT BANYAK _KISS MARK_ DI TUBUH ANAKKU?" teriak wanita bermata panda itu yang seketika membangunkan sepasang manusia berbeda kelamin dan usia dari acara tidur mereka.

"Aish... Pelankan suaramu. Kau berisik sekali" ujar Sehun dengan wajah terganggunya. Ia menatap Luhan yang terbangun dengan kebingungan, tangan besarnya mengusap puncak kepala sang gadis dengan lembut. Luhan yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam sembari merona.

"Kau membuat rusa kecilku terlambat ke salon, kau tahu? Jam delapan ia harus masuk ke sekolah barunya dan sekarang ia baru bangun jam delapan. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ia tidak akan terlambat saat aku menghubungimu semalam" ucapan panjang lebar Zitao membuat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sementara Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ma-maaf _, eomma_ " lirih Luhan dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya menatap Luhan bersamaan.

"Ini bukan kesalahamu, _my baby deer_. Tapi kesalahannya" ujar Zitao sembari menunjuk Sehun dengan telunjuk berkuku merah darahnya.

"Luhan itu anak baru, tidak masalah dia masuk satu menit sebelum bel pulang sekalipun" Sehun membela dirinya.

"Aku tidak ingin anakku dicap seenaknya seperti seseorang yang selalu membolos saat masa sekolahnya dulu" sindir Zitao namun Sehun tak menanggapinya, ia membawa Luhan turun dari ranjang _king size_ -nya. Setelah sebelumnya mengambil sebuah bathrobe yang semalam diletakkan pelayannya di atas nakas untuk menutupi daerah tubuhnya.

"Yak! Mau kau bawa kemana anakku?" Sehun menatap wanita di depannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Tentu saja mandi, kau sendiri yang bilang Luhan sudah terlambat"

"Tidak ada mandi bersama" Zitao melepaskan tangan Sehun yang baru saja ingin menggendong gadis bermata rusa di depannya lalu memisahkan keduanya.

"Kau mandilah di tempat lain" ujar wanita bermarga Wu itu dengan tatapan seorang ibu tiri pada Sehun.

"Dan Luhan, kau mandilah lalu gunakan seragam ini. _Arra_?" Zitao memberikan seragam yang ia bawa. Sehun yang terlalu malas berdebat akhirnya keluar bersama Zitao.

"Kenapa kau harus membawa Luhanku ke salon?" Zitao mengangkat salah satu alisnya saat mendengar panggilan yang sarat akan kepemilikan dari Sehun.

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajar datarnya, sementara Zitao memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Anggap saja kejutan untukmu, kau akan tahu saat kau pulang dari kantor nanti" ujar Zitao lalu berlalu menuju ruang makan Sehun di mana sang suami sedang meminum kopi hitamnya.

"Aku bahkan tak berencana ke kantor" gumam pria berbadan tinggi itu.

 **...**

Zitao dan Luhan turun dari ferrari hitam milik Yifan lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah salon langganan Zitao yang sudah ia _booking_ pagi ini untuk sang anak.

"Maaf aku terlambat, ada beberapa masalah tadi di rumah" ujarnya beralasan karena Zitao tidak cukup gila untuk mengatakan bahwa anak angkatnya terlambat bangun karena dijamah oleh sepupu iparnya.

"Ah tak masalah, inikah anakmu? Cantik sekali, siapa namamu sayang?" Yura mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan gadis mungil di hadapannya sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Luhan, aku Wu Luhan" jawab Luhan dengan sedikit terbata lalu ditambah dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau manis sekali" seru Yura dengan gemas.

"Tolong pasang _hair_ _extension_ pada rambutnya" ujar Zitao sembari mengusap rambut pendek Luhan.

"Dia sedikit _boyish_ " tambah Zitao membuat Yura sejenak lalu membawa Luhan duduk di depan cermin lebar dan memulai pekerjaannya. Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan rambut Luhan sekarang sudah sampai pinggangnya tak lupa rambut lurusnya dibuat sedikit bergelombang di ujung helaiannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yura saat memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya pada Zitao yang memekik denga senang melihat hasilnya.

"Sangat bagus, seperti biasanya. Terima kasih, ya"

"Sudah pekerjaanku, Nyonya Wu" goda Yura pada teman masa _High School_ -nya dulu. Keduanya tertawa sejenak dan Luhan mengulum senyumnya dalam diam. Tidak mau berlama-lama wanita berusia dua puluh empat tahun itupun segera membayar lalu menaiki taksi karena Yifan sudah berangkat ke kantornya. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di dalam ruang kepala sekolah SM _Junior High School_.

"Jadi ini Wu Luhan. Baiklah, guru Han silakan antarkan Luhan ke kelas barunya" pinta sang kepala sekolah pada wali kelas baru Luhan. Setelah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah Zitao berpamitan pada Luhan dan berjanji akan menjemputnya saat pulang sekolah nanti karena ia memiliki pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan sebagai seorang dosen di salah satu univesitas ternama di Korea selatan. Luhan masih mengekori sang guru hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu kelas bertuliskan tujuh A. Terdengar suara bising dari dalam ruangan yang menandakan tak ada guru yang mengajar –analisa Luhan-. Guru Han membuka pintu tersebut sebelumnya memberitahunya untuk menunggu sampai ia dipanggil untuk masuk.

"Anak-anak harap tenang" beberapa anak yang sedang bermain di belakang kelas segera berlari ke tempat masing-masing hingga semua duduk dengan teratur.

"Kita kedatangan teman baru hari ini, masuklah" semua mata langsung tertuju pada gadis mungil dengan rambut coklat madu yang baru dipersilakan masuk.

"Bidadari" seru seorang anak lelaki dengan tatapan terpana.

"Dia barbie hidup" seru siswa yang duduk di bangku belakang.

"Bukan, dia malaikat yang kehilangan sayap makanya dia berada di bumi" sanggah gadis manis bermarga Do.

"Perkenalkan namaku Wu Luhan, mohon bantuannya" ujar Luhan setelah membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum.

Sementara itu pria pucat bermarga Oh yang baru selesai dengan sarapannya menatap layar Ipad-nya dengan kesal. Sehun menggunakan kamera pengintai yang diatur untuk mengikuti orang yang sudah diberi alat pelacak dan dalam hal ini Luhanlah yang ia awasi.

"Dasar bocah-bocah ingusan" gumamnya tidak suka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.::. Serum .::.**

 **Tangerang, 03/03/16**

 **01:03 W.I.B.**

 **Tangerang, 12/04/16**

 **04:16 W.I.B.**

 **[REVISI] Tangerang, 11/05/16**

 **01:48 W.I.B.**


	3. Chapter 2 a

**SERUM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author :**_ _Ciervo Azul_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Science Fiction, Romance, Drama_

 _ **Warning :**_ _Genderswitch, Switchage, Pedo, typo(s), dll._

 _ **Rate :**_ _M_

 _ **Length :**_ _2 of ?_

 _ **Cast :**_

 **.:.)** Sehun – 25 tahun ( _namja_ )

 **.:.)** Xiao Lu/Wu Luhan – 12 tahun ( _namja-yeoja_ )

 **.:.)** Kris/Wu Yifan – 29 tahun ( _namja_ )

 **.:.)** Wu Zitao – 24 tahun ( _yeoja_ )

 **.:.)** Park Chanyeol – 28 tahun ( _namja_ )

 _ **Other Cast :**_

 **.:.)** Do Kyungsoo – 28 tahun ( _yeoja_ )

 **.:.)** Kim Jongin/Kai – 26 tahun ( _namja_ )

 **.:.)** Baekhyun – 12 tahun ( _yeoja_ )

 ** _Summary :_**

Bagi seorang Sehun bercinta dengan wanita adalah kebutuhannya, namun wanita yang ia cintai membuatnya membenci wanita di dunia ini dan yang menjadi masalah adalah ia tidak lagi ingin bercinta dengan wanita dewasa –tulen-. Apa jadinya bila seorang profesor muda menyarankan seorang anak laki-laki yang akan ia ubah sebagai perempuan menjadi pemuasnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah perkenalan di depan kelas, Luhan duduk di sebuah kursi kosong pada barisan ketiga dari belakang. Seorang murid yang duduk tepat di sebelah kirinya menatapnya sembari tersenyum manis dan dibalas Luhan dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis.

"Namaku Do Baekhyun, panggil saja Baekhyun." ujarnya dengan ramah, tangan mungilnya ia bawa ke dekat Luhan dan dengan segera digenggam oleh gadis bermata rusa itu.

"Aku Luhan, senang berkenalan denganmu, Baekhyun." setelahnya suara sang guru menginterupsi dan menghentikan interaksi keduanya.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi murid-murid di kelasnya mulai mengerubuni meja Luhan. Sebagian banyak adalah murid lelaki yang ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh dan sisanya merupakan murid perempuan yang ingin berteman dengan Luhan. Sang pemilik meja menjawab pertanyaan mereka satu persatu dengan sabar, sesekali para murid memuji Luhan karena kecantikkannya yang membuat wajah Luhan dihiasi semburat merah.

"Luhan, apa kau sudah memiliki _namjachingu_?" tanya seorang murid lelaki dengan penasaran. Dan dijawab dengan gelengan pelan, sontak para murid lelaki di kelas itu bersorak riang.

"Luhan tidak memiliki _namjachingu_ tetapi Luhan milik Sehun _oppa_." raut wajah murid di sana seketika berubah menjadi penuh tanya.

"Milik? Apa dia tuanmu?" celetuk salah seorang murid perempuan dengan polosnya.

"Yakk! Kalian ini memang masih kecil, Luhannie belum cukup umur untuk memiliki _namjachingu_ jadi milik itu artinya calon _namjachingu_. Benar 'kan, Lu?" sergah Baekhyun dengan pengetahuan yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Kurasa begitu." senyuman manis yang Luhan berikan setelah kalimat persetujuannya dengan Baekhyun membuat para murid lelaki memberenggut tak suka.

 **.**

 **.** **:: Serum ::** **.**

 **.**

Kris menatap sepupunya dengan jengah, sudah setengah jam ia berdiri di depan pintu ruang makan namja bermarga Oh itu namun kelihatannya hal yang ada di iPad Sehun lebih menarik dari keberadaan dirinya. Sehun yang pada dasarnya jarang tersenyum sekarang malah tertawa kesenangan. Pergi kemana pangeran es yang kemarin berdebat dengan panda betinanya? Tak mau ambil pusing, Kris akhirnya mendekati Sehun dan sayup-sayup ia mendengar nama anaknya disebut.

"Jadi anakku yang membuatmu jadi aneh seperti ini?" pertanyaan Kris dari arah belakang membuat Sehun berhenti tertawa.

"Sejak kapan kau datang, _ge_?"

"Sejak kau tersenyum-senyum sediri lalu berdecak seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan maina–"

"Cukup! Langsung saja, apa maumu ke sini, _ge_?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang sesuatu." Sehun menyerngit, diletakkannya iPad dengan logo apel yang telah digigit itu di atas meja guna memusatkan konsentrasinya pada Kris.

"Tentang apa?"

"Luhan dan tubuhnya."

"Langsung saja, _ge_."

"Luhan tidak bisa ham–"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya semalam, _ge_."

"Dengar dulu, aku belum selesai bicara." Sehun mengangguk patuh lalu menutup bibir tipisnya.

"Penelitian kami belum sepenuhnya bisa dikatakan berhasil karena, itu Luhan tidak bisa hamil. Tetapi, secara berkala kami akan menyempurnakan serum ini. Luhan akan datang secara rutin ke laboratoriumku setiap minggunya, kuharap kau bisa mengantarnya saat aku dan Tao sedang sibuk. Penelitian ini masih dirahasiakan, kalau sampai ini diketahui publik sebelum penelitian ini selesai yang aku takutkan psikis Luhan akan terganggu. Kau tahu? Opini publik saat ini sangat kritis dan bahasa yang mereka gunakan tidak bisa dibilang halus. Biar bagaimanapun Luhan masih anak-anak, itu bisa menggoyahkan mentalnya. Ini terlihat seperti _transgender_ untuk orang luar yang tidak mengerti proses yang terjadi. Aku takut Luhan dikucilkan oleh teman-temannya bila mereka tahu." Kris menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah khawatir, biar bagaimanapun pihak yang dirugikan di sini adalah Luhan.

"Akan aku urus semuanya dan kupastikan Luhan aman di sisiku."

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu sering melakukannya. Luhan masih sekolah dan ada beberapa kursus yang akan ia ikuti."

"Kursus? Kita tidak pernah membicarakan tentang hal ini." Sehun menatap tajam sepupunya.

"Hahh... Zitao yang menginginkannya, kau tahu 'kan ia sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan."

"Ck... Panda itu, ya sudahlah. Ingat jangan terlalu banyak. Aku takut tubuhnya terlalu nikmat untuk dibiarkan di malam hari."

"Dasar _ahjussi_ mesum." gumam Kris sembari berdecih.

"Apa katamu, _ge_?" dengan gerakan cepat Kris meninggalkan ruang makan itu sembari mengulum senyum.

Sehun yang enggan mengejar sepupu dengan tinggi berlebihnya itu, ia hanya menatap datar kepergian Kris. Tangan besarnya ia bawa memasuki saku celananya dan dikeluar bersama ponsel miliknya. Setelah mendapatkan nomor yang ia mau ia segera memanggil kontak tersebut.

"Kim _ahjussi_ , aku minta data lengkap tentang Xiao Lu. Paling lambat malam ini _email_ _-_ mu sudah harus kuterima." mendengar balasan patuh dari penerima panggilan di seberang sana membuat Sehun langsung mengakhiri panggilannya. Sehun kembali menyibukkan diri dengan iPad-nya sampai ponsel pintarnya bergetar. Sehun mencoba tidak menghiraukannya namun sepertinya sang penelepon tidak menyerah, setelah bosan merasakan getaran di saku celananya akhirnya Sehun menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihat _id_ sang penelepon.

"Akhirnya kau mengangkatnya juga, sayang." Sehun memutar matanya dengan malas. Ia sangat mengenal suara ini, suara yang ia hindari sejak ia menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo.

"Aku sibuk." baru saja ia akan memutuskan hubungan telepon namun kalah cepat dengan sang wanita bermarga Jung.

"Aku bisa melaporkanmu pada pihak berwajib atas perbuatanmu pada jalang kecilmu itu." ancamnya dengan suara menggoda yang dibuat-buat.

"Laporkan saja, kau tidak akan mendapat apapun." tanpa menunggu lagi sambungan tak penting itu –menurut Sehun– berakhir.

 **...**

Zitao mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat saking tidak ingin terlambat menjemput putrinya. Ia tak sabar untuk menawarkan berbagai macam kursus yang sering dibicarakan teman-temannya yang sudah memiliki anak perempuan. Membayangkan Luhan akan mengikuti kelas ballet, masak dan musik membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tak terasa mobil hitamnya sudah memasuki area parkir _SM School_. Beberapa orang tua murid dan guru memandangnya dengan pandangan takjub, pasalnya selera berpakaian Zitao memang tidak bisa dikatakan biasa berbanding terbalik dengan saat ia datang mengantar Luhan tadi, tak ada mata yang memandangnya seperti sekarang karena kelas telah dimulai. Wanita berdarah china itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah kelas sang anak namun terhenti saat melihat sang anak bercengkrama dengan seorang anak kecil dan ibunya.

" _Eomma_ , ini Luhannie. Dia teman baru Baekkie." ujar sang anak sembari tersenyum. Sepasang mata rusa itu bertubrukan dengan mata bulat wanita di depannya. Ada rasa senang saat melihat wanita ini. Kyungsoo mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan kedua anak perempuan di hadapannya. Senyum hangatnya mengembang saat melihat mata Luhan.

"Hai, Luhannie. Senang berkenalan denganmu, panggil saja aku _imo_."

"Baik, _imo_. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, _imo_." Luhan membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

" _Eomma_ , minggu depan ada _study tour_ ke Jeju. _Eomma_ harus ikut, ya." minggu depan adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Jongin, tak mungkin ia pergi.

" _Eom_ –"

"Minggu depan _eomma_ -mu akan menikah, Bakkie sayang. Tidak mungkin dia menemanimu."

"Zitao _imo_!"

" _Eomma_!"

"Zitao..."

"Aku yang akan menjaga mereka Kyung, tenang saja." Zitao menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menenangkannya. Kyungsoo bukan orang yang bisa bersikap acuh seperti Sehun, biar bagaimanapun Kyungsoo pernah berbagi kasih dengan sepupu ipar wanita di depannya ini dan itu membuatnya tak enak hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _ **A/N**_ **:**

Yang mau liat balasan review liat silakan cek _my stories_ yang judulnya Balasan Review. Tapi khusus Serum gua mulainya dari chap ini. Nanti liat aja per-chap judulnya apa, contoh : Serum Chap 3. Salnya semua review nanti gua gabung. Besok _publish_ kayaknya. _Thanks guys._

 _Review juseyo~_

 **.::. Serum .::.**

 **Tangerang, 28/05/16**

 **00:39 W.I.B.**


	4. PENGUMUMAN

Cuma mau ngumumin kalo gue pindah lapak ke _wattpad_ , semua _ff_ bakal di selesain di sana. Yang di sini ga dihapus kok, gatau kenapa lebih nyaman aja di sana. Kalo mau baca silakan cari _author_ yg _username_ -nya : Caroline_azul

Setelah beberapa lama berpikir, akhirnya gue lebih nyaman dan akan _stay_ di sana. _So_ , sampai ketemu di _wattpad_ ;(

/kecup bareng HunHan satu"/


End file.
